


Passenger

by rainbowdracula



Series: Essedum [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Street Racing, implied Dark Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: Perhaps racing and then sleeping with your enemy's son isn't the smartest of moves, but Shiro's life has been a bit unwise since he got out of prison.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own a licence or know anything about cars. Written in honor of a dream and season 2!
> 
> Title is from the song "Passenger" by Deftones feat Maynard James Keenan, which is also recommended listening.

The parking lot was lit by headlights and neon undercarriages, cigarettes and streetlamps. Beneath his hands, Shiro's car rumbled like a cat, all of the lights of the lot swallowed in its black paint. He parked it next to Lance's Blue Streak – a small yet deft machine – and Hunk's Frankenvan, cobbled together from junkyard salvages.

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge were sitting in the back of the open van when Shiro approached them, the smell of marijuana heavy in the air. This was not evidence of recent use, as Hunk and Lance loved to hotbox the Frankenvan to the point it was in the ventilation system, but they seemed fairly sober. Perhaps they had taken Shiro's Opinions about using drugs around Pidge seriously.

"Hey, Shiro!" Pidge said, jumping up to look at his Black Lion. "How is she? Is she doing good?"

"She's fine, Pidge, you saw her yesterday," Shiro said with a smile, and then turned to the boys. "Where's Allura?"

"Doing 'business things,'" Lance replied, complete with air quotes.

"Which is code for killing someone," Hunk added. Shiro snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous," Shiro said. "She'd hire someone to do it for her."

The parking lot smelt like cheap booze and gasoline, music and voices and engines roaring. It was familiar for Shiro, places he's dwelt in since before he could drive, and when the atmosphere drew taunt he sensed it immediately.

"Fucking Galra!" Lance spat.

Indeed, Shiro could recognize their souped-up and obnoxiously loud muscle cars immediately; the one leading the fleet was the color of ripened cherries and sounded like a panther. It parked, and a skinny boy in a red jacked hopped out, combat boots stomping down on the ground.

"That's Keith Kogane!" Pidge said, tugged on Shiro's arm with urgency. "Zarkon's kid!"

"I know who that is," Shiro replied.

Keith crossed the parking lot, lollipop stem dangling from his smirking lips. Shiro stepped up, crossing his arms, and met Keith's gaze head on.

"Takashi Shirogane, Allura's almighty champion," Keith drawled. "Heard you've never lost a race."

"I haven't," Shiro agreed calmly. Keith's eyes raked up and down Shiro's powerful frame, before sliding to where the other were standing.

"Impressive," Keith said. "Considering your disadvantages."

"Fuck you too buddy—" Lance began stalking forward. Shiro stopped him with an outstretched arm; Keith zeroed in on the exposed end of Shiro's tattoo, a roaring lion's head.

"You used to work for my daddy, then," Keith said with a giggle. It was...disconcerting.

"Yes," Shiro said, still maintaining his cool. "And he screwed me over, so I don't anymore."

Keith laughed, low and delighted. "Race me, Champion."

Shiro's eyes narrowed. "And what's in it for me if I do?"

Keith tilted his head, and then like lightning gripped the lapels of Shiro's leather jacket, leveraging him into a filthy, open mouthed kiss. Automatically, Shiro gripped his skinny hips tightly; when Keith pulled away, his lollipop was in Shiro's mouth. It was cherry flavored.

"We can think of something, I'm sure," Keith breathed, sweet as sugar.

He stepped back and went to his car, a sway in his step that emphasized his generous ass. Shiro crushed the candy between his molars and spat the stem to the earth, crushing it under heel as he stalked to the Black Lion.

"Uh, Shiro," Hunk said, leaning towards Shiro's open window. "Are you sure about this? I think he wants you to sleep with him, and he's kind of the enemy...?"

The Black Lion roared to life.

Shiro and Keith lined up on the straightaway out of the parking lot that eventually circled back to it, demarking the impromptu route. Engines revved, people cheered and catcalled. Shiro kept his eyes forward, one hand on the wheel and the other on the gearstick.

"Call it, Pidge," he said.

Pidge dropped Hunk's bandanna, and they peeled out in a squeal of rubber and exhaust.

In the straightaway, they were neck-in-neck. Keith's car was beautiful and gleamed like the cherry lollipop under the city lights, keeping up with the Black Lion easily. But up ahead was a curve, and that's where she always showed through.

Shiro turned, and the Black Lion's wheels turned with him, sailing around the curve while barely slowly down. From the corner of his eye, Shiro watched Keith lose the slightest amount of control, and it was enough to have Shiro pulling ahead. Shiro's foot was pressed to the floor, his chest was heaving, and his blood sung with the thrill. Keith was on his tail, and Shiro's teeth were gritted together.

He skidded passed the ad-hoc finishing line barely a millisecond before Keith to thunderous applause. Shiro rested his forehead against the wheel, trying to catch his breath, and looked over; Keith's head was lolled back, a flush upon his face. Shiro could barely hear Lance, Hunk, and Pidge's congratulations.

Keith got out of his car, tossing the keys to a lackey, and ignored Lance's jeering as he passed him. He slid into Shiro's passenger seat and with his hand on Shiro's thigh leaned in to whisper, "Take me somewhere private to get your reward, Champion."

Shiro threw it in drive and peeled out.

Keith stopped touching Shiro and instead touched himself, starting at his neck before those clever fingers slipped under his shirt to play with his nipples. Shiro weaved through traffic without a care, and the fast he went the louder Keith moaned. At least they had that in common.

Shiro pulled into an empty convenience store parking lot and Keith was in his lap, kissing him so hard Shiro's lips tingled. He gripped Keith's hair with one hand and his other was on his hip, grinding up into the wriggling boy above. They pulled away, panting and red, and Shiro tried to kiss Keith again, only to be stopped by a finger to the lips.

"You've attracted the attention of my father," Keith said. Shiro quirked an eyebrow, and wondered if he was about to be stabbed. "I know what you and your mistress are planning."

"Do you?" Shiro murmured. Keith traced Shiro's scar.

"Mhm," Keith murmured. "Fortunately for you, I have daddy issues. You can't bring down Zarkon's criminal empire without an inside man."

"We can't," Shiro conceded. "But why should I trust you?"

"Because when my brother inherits, I'm as good as dead," Keith said. "I'd rather not be in that position."

"That's a good reason," Shiro agreed. Keith smiled, a little feral, and took off his jacket and shirt. Across his ribcage bloomed a watercolor cherry tree tattoo, pink and bright.

"Now let's seal the deal, then," Keith said wickedly, and clamored into the backseat. He laid across it on his belly like a neon Venus, and with a growl Shiro followed.

Keith fished a condom and lube from his discarded jacket, rising up on his knees so Shiro could settle in behind him. Shiro took off his own jacket, leaving him in a tank top that clearly showed the mark of a Galra enforcer – the body of a dragon twisting down the arm, ending with a roaring lion's head on the hand. He pulled down Keith's skin-tight jeans just enough to reveal the pale curve of his ass, and wasted no time sinking two fingers inside him. Keith hissed and then moaned as Shiro began to finger him open.

Shiro added a third finger quickly, desperate, and Keith shoved himself back against Shiro's calloused hand. He looked over his shoulder, eyes hooded and mouth red, and said, "I'm ready, Champion."

Shiro reared back, tugging his pants down just enough to pulled his cock out, and rolled the condom on. He gave himself a stroke before leaning over the length of Keith's back, tucking his face into Keith's neck and guiding his cock in. Keith was tight and hot, and cried when Shiro entered in, gripping the edge where window met door. Shiro rested his foot on the floor and began to rock his hips.

"Fuck," Keith exhaled. "You're so _big._ "

"No need to flatter me, baby," Shiro growled, but increased the force of his thrusts anyway.

"Next time," Keith panted, pressing his face to the leather seats. "Next time, I want to blow you while you're racing."

Shiro gripped Keith's hips and pulled him down hard on his cock with an animalistic noise. Keith wailed.

The car rocked with the force of their fucking, the windows fogging up and the leather slick. Keith was a live wire under Shiro's hands, moaning and growling and undulating his hips. Shiro felt like his blood was gasoline and Keith was a match, and he was going to burn alive. He reached down and stroked Keith's cock as he angled his hips to rub his prostate. Keith screamed, hand shooting up to claw at Shiro's neck.

" _Takashi!"_ he howled. Shiro sunk his teeth into Keith's neck and didn't relent for a second.

Keith came, clenching tight around Shiro and chanting _Ta-ka-shi,_ and Shiro let himself become messy and uncoordinated. Keith made hurt-sounded gasps as Shiro fucked him through his orgasm; he had to grip the car door to stop himself from collapsing on Keith. They panted together for a long, hot moment.

"Well," Keith drawled, a little horse. "That was certainly worth betraying my father for."

Shiro nipped Keith's earlobe, wondering what it would take for him to actually shut up for longer than a second.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to make this part of a larger universe, since I have SO MANY ideas about this AU. Please come talk to me about it at [my Tumblr.](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/)
> 
> For all those wondering, Keith's car is named Cherry Bomb.


End file.
